


Little Bitty: Times Two!

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute Kids, Gen, Humor, Kink Meme, Mild Language, Toddlers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: After facing off against a never before seen monster, something strange befalls the Shield and Advisor. Now the remaining two young men are left to clean up after them and suffer through the events.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad that it took me so long to upload my other fics, I figured I'd start bringing over some of my cute Kinkmeme fills.

They should have known better than to have gone after a Malboro without knowing anything about it beforehand, especially when the damn thing employs an effect hardly ever seen before; and especially without having more than a half a dozen remedies on hand. But the thing spat out a nasty ooze at them, with Gladio and Ignis protecting their two younger companions from getting splattered. They finished off the monster after a bit and venture back to the car, but that’s when things start to take a turn for the worse. Both of the older men, known for hiding their ailments, become sluggish and begin to complain about feeling hot. Noct decides to take the wheel to allow Ignis a chance to relax in the back with Gladio, which both are quite grateful for. The two nod off relatively quickly, unnerving the younger two greatly especially when their companions faces become flush with the exception of their redden cheeks and sweat pools down their foreheads.

“Hey Noct, they’re not looking very good. Maybe we should head to Meldancio and let them rest before going to see Randolph.”

Noctis glances in the mirror at his friends and then nods. “Yeah.”

They head to the Hunter HQ, finding the older men weakened to the point that Noct and Prompto had to all but carry them into the caravan; drag with Gladio since he felt like a dead Garula. The two remaining young men sigh and head out to grab some curatives for their friends while also picking up something quick and easy to make since Ignis was in no shape to cook. But as they re-enter the caravan, they notice something very odd. 

“Where are they?” Prompto asks, raising an eyebrow at the bodiless bed that both of the men were laid up on before they left, but now only contains their abandoned clothing and two small lumps under the blankets. “Oh shit, you don’t think that nasty stuff the Malboro spit on them made them go crazy and run off into the wilds naked?” 

“Shit I hope not, I know Gladio wouldn’t care but Iggy would keel over from embarrassment.” 

But a movement startles both men who reel back as the two lumps under the blankets begin to stir. They watch with terror as one of the lumps move towards the end of the bed and in flash, the covers are tossed upwards.

“Rawr!” a tiny little brunette roars out before giggling at the screaming men. “Ha ha, I scared yous!”

The two men look flabbergasted at the tiny boy, their brains slowly beginning to register what they are seeing exactly.

“What the hell is this!?” Noct freaks out, looking to the blonde.

“How the hell should I know!?” he says and looks at the boy. “Glad-io?”

“That’s me!” the chubby faced little boy squeals and then pats at the bed. “Hey, hey. Come out, it’s safe.”

The other lump slowly makes it way down to the end before a tiny little head peeks out, wide green eyes looking around the room in fright before settling on the freckled blonde. His lower lip juts out and his eyes become teary as he reaches out towards him and whimpers.

“Hold, please?” his squeaky voice asks pitifully, made even cuter with his accent.

“Oh my gods it’s a naked baby Ignis!” Prompto doesn’t know whether he wants to grab his camera or just glomp the toddler but he does the later as the sandy blonde boy wiggles his stubby little fingers and gives an even bigger boo-boo lip. “Daww, all right, but let's get some clothes on you first.” 

The tot waits patiently, his thumb in his mouth and bright green eyes watching the now elder boy intently as he paws through Ignis duffle. 

“So you think this has something to do with the Malboro? I mean both of them got spat on and started not feeling well afterward, maybe this is some sort of adverse effect.” 

“Possibly, I never heard of anything like this before. I just wonder is there a way to change them back. Like a bath or Remedies? Can’t really have them remain small like this, it’d be too dangerous.” Noctis looks to the older of the de-aged children who unabashedly runs laps around the bed in all his naked glory and then sighs. “Okay, settle down. We need to get you dressed too.”

“No.” the boy giggles out and begins jumping on the bed. 

“Don’t tell me no, you need clothes on. Your junks flopping all around.” 

No!” the four-year-old snaps and hops from the bed, running to the end of the caravan. “No clothes!”

“Ugh, Gladio get over here!” Noct snaps and stalks over only to have the little boy dive between his legs and skitter to the other end. “Seriously!?”

The Prince looks over with jealousy at Prompto, who seems to have gotten the good one of the two as Ignis obediently puts his arms up as a gray cotton shirt is put on him, and is then scooped up and cuddled lovingly.

“Who would have thought stuffy ol’ Iggy was such a cute little cuddle bug.” the blonde coos as he tousles the boy’s cowlick and then nuzzles his face before the tot kisses his freckled cheek. “I think he likes me.” 

“Yeah, great.” Noctis grumps and scowls as little Gladio jumps on the couch. “Guess I’m stuck with the Hellspawn.” 

Noct removes his own shirt, finding it easier than digging through Gladio’s duffle and alerting the boy, then slowly sneaks up to the oblivious little nudist. As quick as he can, Noctis snatches the shrieking toddler and pulls the shirt over his head but then gets a kick to the knee that causes him to drop the boy onto the couch while wincing. The miniaturized Gladio continues to howl loudly as he tears the shirt off and runs to the other end while brandishing it like a flag. 

“Need some help there buddy?” Prompto chortles as he rocks baby Ignis, the boy staring around curiously with his thumb in his mouth once more.

“Please.” Noct whines with a huff.

Prompto goes to put Ignis down on the bed but the boy holds onto him for dear life and whimpers every time the blonde attempts to pry him off. “Eh, sorry. Looks like I have a growth.”

Noct groans deeply and attempts to corral the hyper child, eventually cornering him and getting the shirt back on him. He ties the shirt in a knot between the boy’s legs for good measure, disallowing the spiteful toddler from yanking it off. The Prince and his tiny Shield have a scowl off now, neither budging from their spot in the caravan as Prompto microwaves water for some cup noodles.

“Whatcha doin?” Ignis asks curiously.

“Making us some lunch, you like noodles?” 

“Never had them. Mummy only gives me fruit, veggies, and oatmeal.”

“Well then, you’re in for a treat.” he says and boops the giggle boy’s nose. “Hey Noct, do you think one to split amongst them will be enough or should I make two in case Gladio eats like his adult form?”

“Make one, never know if he’s going to be a stubborn little shit and not eat it.” he says, eyes slitting at the pudgy faced brunette.

“I’m not a stubborn naughty word!” the boy snaps, chubby little fists on his sides. “You’re a dummy and I’m gonna tell my Daddy on you! He’ll beat you up!”

“Hey now, it’s not nice to threaten people.” Prompto chides and looks down at Ignis. “Right little Igs?”

“Right!” the boy squeals and gets his tummy tickled. 

“Iggy, would you be a good boy and play with Gladio while me and Noct get lunch together?”

“I’m always a good boy!” Ignis says and pouts but stops when he gets a pat on the head.

“I know you are.” he says and sets the boy down, giving him a soft nudge in the direction of the older toddler.

Ignis runs over and gives the boy a scared look at first but then he smiles timidly when the other grins at him. The two toddlers hug one another, making the other occupants _‘Aww’_ at them before the two tots become enthralled with telling stories to each other. The now older boys continue getting lunch ready for the four of them, and then going over potential plans of action they can take to hopefully cure the two wee ones, or at least keep them amused until the malady wears off.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch had surprisingly started easy, even little Gladio didn’t fuss until he wanted more. But then Ignis forgot to wait for his second helping of noodles to cool and burned his mouth. He began to wail causing the older tot to vanquish the evil noodles onto the caravan floor and hold the smaller boy consolingly until Prompto could scoop him up and get an ice cube for him to suck on. 

“Does it still hurt?” Prompto asks the hiccupping toddler, tears still streaming down his red cheeks and he nods. “Want another ice cube?”

“How about I head over to the store and see if they carry any ice pops, that might be better.” Noct offers as he finishes cleaning up the mess made by his tot.

“Does that sound better?” he asks and gets a nod.

“All right.” Noctis says but stops and looks down at Gladio who continues to kick the _‘bad’_ bowl across the floor. “You okay with him?”

“Yeah, should be fine. He only seems to dislike you.” Prompto snorts and gets a glare from his friend. 

The black-haired man heads off the store, picking up some icy treats for both of the small boys, knowing you can’t get one something and not the other; even if the other is a defiant little snot. He also finds kids sized sandals and grabs a pack of pull ups just to be on the safe side. Noct purchases the items and returns to the caravan, finding Prompto having a mini photo shoot with the two small boys. Gladio is a little ham and poses on cue for the camera while Ignis stares owl eyed at the device with his thumb in his mouth.

“Should we let him keep doing that, I mean he already has a bit of an overbite as an adult.” Noctis says, his lips down turning as the miniature Ignis continues to suck on his thumb. 

“Ah let him be, he’s content and that is all that matters. Now, give me sassy.” the blonde shutterbug asks and snorts as Gladio crinkles his nose and crosses his arms. “Even as a baby he’s photogenic.”

“Well I got the ice pops, found some shoes to in case we have to drag them anywhere.” he says and then leans down by the other's ear. “I got training pants for them just in case.”

“You do realize they’ll hurt you when they return to being adults.”

“Ignis won’t, he’ll probably be awestruck I thought of something practical. Gladio might though.” he says and looks at the two boys. “Should we, maybe try bathing them? See if washing them turns them back?”

“Maybe, separate or together though. I think they’d get stuck if they changed back in the tub together.”

“Hmm, but it’d probably make things way easier to just have both of them in at the same time, less of a mess and it’d keep them both amused.” 

“You’re just saying that cause Gladio will give you a hard time.”

Noct doesn’t deny that. They scoop up the two boys and prepare them a nice bath, finding a squeaky Chocobo and tug boat in the bathroom closet with towels and bubbles. They let the boys play under Prompto’s supervision as Noctis decides to give Randolph a call, hoping maybe he had an idea of how to solve their little problem. The man sucks air sharply through his teeth upon hearing about the predicament they are in and informs them while it isn’t permanent it will take a couple days for it to wear off. The Prince sighs and hangs up his phone, giving the news to Prompto.

“So we have a baby Gladdy and Iggy for a few days, shouldn’t be too bad. Just means we have to hunker down here since we can’t safely drive two toddlers around.”

“Hmm, yeah.” he says and then crouches down by the tub. “Alright, time to wash up and get dressed.” 

“Okay.” 

“NO!”

Noctis groans, of course. They had attempted to switch children, but Ignis threw a tantrum when Prompto wasn’t the one bathing him so Noct begrudgingly took over with Gladio and for the first time in his life he wanted to choke a small child.

“Sit down!” Noct demands but the child sticks his tongue out at him. “I said sit before you slip and hurt yourself.”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“NO!”

“Gah, that is it!” Noct snaps and grabs his phone, deciding to call in some backup. He sends a detailed text and gets an immediate reply back that he responds to. Once done he puts his phone away and returns the heated glare of the boy. “Oh you’re in for it now little boy, so you better get out of that tub before _‘he’_ shows up.”

“Noct, what’d you do?” Prompto asks as he towels off Ignis.

“Just bringing in some backup.” 

Gladio stubbornly remains in the tub well after it went cold and Noct pulled the plug to drain it. Prompto redressed the tiny Iggy in a clean shirt, pull ups, and a pair of boxers that were tied in place and now dances around the caravan to songs coming from the radio. He twirls them around and dips the giggling boy before resuming his dancing, but then a knock at the door halts them and they look to one another.

“I wonder who that could be?” Prompto heads over and unlocks the door, opening it and then going wide-eyed. “Uh, hey, uh Cor.”

The Marshal nods at the blonde and then turns his attention to the startled little boy in his arms. 

“Ignis too?”

“Yeah, so I guess Noct explained the situation?”

“Mostly, he said Gladio had reverted to a small child because of toxins from a Malboro. But he didn’t mention Ignis was struck as well.” 

“Let me guess, he whined about how bad Gladio is?”

“Yes.”

“Cor!” Noct, who has become slightly soaked, says joyfully and pokes his head out from the bathroom. “Handle this thing.”

Cor sighs and walks over to the bathroom, finding scowling amber eyes peering over the side of the plastic tub. “Gladiolus,” he says softly and crouches down, extending his arms out. “come on, time to get out of the tub.”

The boy climbs out of the tub without another word and runs over to the older man who wraps him in a towel and scoops him up. The tiny brunette looks happily up at him before nuzzling his head under the man’s chin. Cor pats the boy’s back before turning to a bewildered Noctis who stands with his mouth agape. 

“How?”

“How what?”

“How did you tame that little beast so easily?”

“You need to be stern but also gentle with him, that was how Clarus handled him.” he informs the Prince and then looks down at the young boy in his arms as the child shakes out his curly brown locks like a dog before chuckling. “No Gladio, you don’t do that.” Cor says and sets the child down. “You drive off with the towel, all right?”

“Okay Unky Cor.” the tot says and begins to towel himself.

“So, any more advice for _‘Gladio Wrangling 101’_?”

Cor glowers at the young Prince before looking down at Gladio. “Maybe I should stay and supervise until they are back to normal.”

“Please do.” Noct begs.

So with Cor’s help, Noctis is able to get Gladio into decent clothing and actually finds the toddler to be well behaved and endearing when he’s not screeching like a Cockatrice. The two boys now relax on the floor, doodling on some paper with crayons as their three caretakers watch from across the room. 

“Man, what a day.” Prompto says and stretches. “First we fought a rare Malboro, then poof, we became parents.”

“Ugh, after this I don’t think I’ll ever want kids.” Noct groans and slumps in his seat.

“That is not how a King should act Noctis, if you can’t handle a rambunctious toddler, how do you expect to handle a surly dignitary?”

Noct groans and folds his arms, but then he perks up with interest as the two boys run over with their pictures.

“I made this for you Prom.” Ignis says and hands the blonde the picture.

“Aww, thank you.” he says and scoops the boy up to kiss his cheek. “So what did you draw?”

Ignis points to the red scribble with yellow scribbles over it. “That’s you.”

“You are so adorable.” Prompto snickers and tickles the boy’s belly.

“Unky Cor, I drew you a picture too.” Gladio says and hands him the doodle. “It’s a doggy.”

“It’s a very nice dog.” he says and pats the boy’s head.

Noct frowns and turns away, sulking slightly at being left out. But then Gladio goes to Ignis and tugs at him, whispers into his ear and then takes his hand to lead him back over to their mess. 

“I wonder if I should have him sign it when he returns to an adult and then frame it.” Prompto chuckles.

“Whatever.”

“Oh stop pouting Noct.”

“I’m not pouting.”

“You are pouting.” Cor interjects, making the younger man frown more.

The two boys run back over, giggling as Ignis holds something behind his back.

“We got something for you.” Gladio says and then nudges Ignis who shows the paper. “We drew you!”

The paper has a big circle in the middle with a scribble of black for hair, a frowny face, and a yellow scribble over the black. 

Prompto snorts. “Wow, they got your expression perfect. But what's the yellow?”

“His crown.” Ignis says and smiles. 

Noctis takes the picture and looks down at it, a warm smile forming on his lips. Maybe it wasn’t going to so bad a couple of days with the tiny boys.


	3. Chapter 3

Settling the two boys in for bedtime was a nightmare, for even the well behaved Ignis caught the terrorizer bug from the older tot and the two ransacked the caravan. Cor wasn't even there to help since while he had been outside, a frantic hunter came bounding over, pleading for the Marshal’s help in taking down a beast causing an issue over in the Vesperpool. And of course, the man’s need to protect the innocent over handling a stubborn toddler won out so he set off. 

“No!” Gladio howls as he dashes to the other end of the caravan and away from an irate Noct. “No bed!” he says and stamps his foot.

“Yes bed! It is time for good little boys to go to sleep.” 

“Like me.” Ignis, who had been scooped up by Prompto and is now being gently rocked, says.

“Shh, sleepytime Iggy.” the blonde whispers and pats the boy’s back. “Hey Gladio, why don’t you lay down for a bit. You keep waking Ignis up when you bounce around.”

The little brunette looks mortified and stops immediately, his lower lip jutting out as he whimpers.

“I’m sorry.” Gladio says and walks over to a mound of pillows on the floor and flops onto them. “I’ll go sleepy now.”

Not much more than five minutes later, both toddlers are out cold much to the relief of their caretakers. Prompto gently lays Ignis down next to Gladio and tosses a blanket over the two sleeping boys, tucking them in and unabashedly pressing kisses to their heads. Noct sighs and quietly steps out with his friend for a moment of relaxation.

“How did that little brat not get smothered by someone growing up?”

“You’re overreacting, he’s a typical toddler.”

“Then what is Ignis?”

“The rare exception and adorable.” Prompto chuckles and begins to play on his phone. “I wonder if it will really wear off in a couple days.”

“Shit, I hope so. I don’t know how much more I can take, I swear I probably have a gray hair now.”

“Such a whiner.”

“How are you able to handle them so well?”

“Babysat the neighbor’s kids sometimes, they were seven, four, and two. The oldest was helpful with her younger siblings and the two-year-old was a bit colicky, the other was like a raging Goblin. But he warmed up to me eventually and he turned out to be quite funny.”

“Hmm, I wonder if Gladio will warm up to me?”

“Be nice to him and don’t yell. Like the Marshal said, be stern but gentle.”

“Easier said than done.”

Prompto sighs at his friend and shakes his head. The two continue to putz around on their phones, while also hitting up the store for snacks and keeping an ear out for the little ones. Cor eventually returns, disheveled and exhausted and shuts down the attempted whine from the Prince with a scowl. They quietly make their way into the caravan to prepare for bed, but Noct and Prompto stop to fawn over the sleeping babes. The two had rolled to face one another, Gladio has his arms wrapped snugly around Ignis while the younger is nestled under his chin with his thumb in his mouth. They decide to let Cor take the bed since he’s an old man with rickety bones; they don’t say it to his face like that though and cuddle up with the mini Shield and Advisor on the makeshift bed on the floor. The next day rolls around with the tots waking up at the same time Cor does so they decide to follow him around like baby birds with their mama. The two babble to one another, holding hands and trotting after the Marshal as he heads over to the small outdoor food court. He picks both boys up and sets them on a chair together before ordering them food and a coffee for himself. 

“What’s that black steamy stuff Mr. Cor?” Ignis asks, bright-eyed and curious.

“Coffee.”

“Can I try?”

“It’s not for children, only adults.”

“Oh, okay.” the tot says and resumes eating while occasionally side-eying the beverage.

Prompto steps out not much later and yawns as he scratches his stomach. “Morning all.”

“Morning!” Ignis giggles and runs over, extending his arms and hopping. “Pick me up please.”

“Why certainly, my good boy.” Promtpo titters and scoops him up, hugging him and giving him a kiss on the nose. “They behaving?”

“Much more than their adult forms.” Cor says and takes a sip of his coffee. “Well, Gladio at least. Ignis is always well mannered.” 

“True.” he says and then gets a devilish glint. “You boys want to help me wake Noctis up?”

The two cheer and Gladio immediately dashes back inside with Prompto on his heel. The tiny brunette hops onto the bed and uses it as a springboard onto the Prince, getting a loud yell from him.

“Wakey wakey sleepy head!” Gladio chirps and pats the man’s face as he sits on his chest. 

But Noct grumbles and grabs the child, rolling onto his side and snuggling with the boy who laughs hysterically. Prompto sets Ignis down and the boy scampers over, climbing onto the man’s side and poking at him.

“Wake up Mr. Noct, we got food.” 

Noct wraps his arm around this one too and pulls him down alongside Gladio, both boys squealing loudly.

“No! You’ve been turned to the dark side. It’s all up to me now!” Prompto says over dramatically and dives onto the pillow mess. 

He dislodges Gladio who turns and helps him free Ignis before they team up and drag the lazy Prince from his blankets. They head outside and eat more while chatting with the older man and listening to the toddlers babble to one another. Noct and Prompto head into the caravan to straighten it up since the double troubles are being amused by Cor at the moment. They return back outside and have to stifle a laugh as they watch the Marshal nonchalantly raise his booted feet simultaneously with a giggling toddler latched on to each one. But the sky opens up and a misting of rain descends down, making the two boys panic and run to their caretakers. The fivesome retreat back inside to wait out the rain which doesn’t seem to be letting up anytime soon. 

“So what should we do now? I don’t how much longer we’ll be able to keep them amused here and we can’t have them cooped up in the caravan all day.” Prompto says as he watches the boys play a clapping game Ignis taught the other after they became bored with coloring.

“Should we chance driving with them to Lestallum with all the checkpoints and stuff.” Noct suggests. 

“It may be risky especially if we get caught in an assault or an accident.” Cor says but then looks to the toddlers who have become bored of the game as well, with Gladio now playing peek-a-boo with an ecstatic Ignis. “But it would be better than being in this small enclosed space.”

“What about Cape Caem, it’s a bit farther but not many Imperials and we can take the backroads.” Noct suggests next.

“That’s not a bad idea, I’ll give Monica a call to let her know the situation.” 

“Cape Caem it is.” Prompto says and scoops up the two boys in a bear hug. “All right you littluns, time to clean up after ourselves and get ready to leave. We’re going somewhere fun!”

The boys cheer and do as they’re told, well Ignis does, Noct made the mistake of pointing to a crayon for Gladio to pick up and the boy plopped to the floor and gave his favorite reply.

“No!”

“Gladio, don’t make me get Cor.” Noct threatens and looks with contempt. “Pick up the crayon, it’s just one.”

“No. You pick it up, lazy.”

“I’m not the one who left it on the floor.”

“Uh huh, you took it out of the box, dummy. So you put it back.” 

Noct grits his teeth. “Cor! He’s not listening!”

The disgruntled man steps halfway in, looking unamused at them both. “You stop arguing with a four-year-old,” he says and then turns to the pudgy-faced boy. “and Gladio, you did color with that crayon last. So please take care of it.”

“Okay.” he says and cleans it up. 

Once the caravan is returned to its prior state, the five males climb into the Regalia with Cor taking the reigns since it was felt he’d be the safest to. Noct sits in the passenger seat while Prompto sits nestled between the two tots, his phone on his lap so the boys can easily watch a movie playing on the device. They recline against his legs as Prompto pats their backs, enthralled with the cartoon that is playing; something to do with a Coeurl cub whose father was killed by an evil uncle and then returns to reclaim his home once he’s older. They manage to make it to Cape Caem without issue and unload the two boys along with their belongings, making their way up the hill when they are greeted by Dustin and Monica.

“My goodness, such little sweethearts they are. So precious.” Monica says and smiles at the blushing boys in Cor’s arms. 

But then Noct freezes and turns sheet white, realizing who else is here. “Oh shit.”

“What?” Prompto asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Iris.”

“Oh she knows, we told her.” Dustin says and grimaces.

On cue, both Iris and Talcott bound from the house and look astonishingly at the toddlers. A high pitch shriek of joy erupts from Iris as she zips over; with Cor wincing, Ignis covering his ears, and Gladio mimicking the noise because he can and wants to.


	4. Chapter 4

The three oldest of the group watch with nostalgia, while also not trying to have mini heart attacks. It was once Gladio twirling his sister around as the two laughed and had a good time, but now it’s Iris’ turn to be the older sibling as she tosses the cackling boy into the air and snuggles him close to her body. 

“Again Sissy, again again!” he shouts with glee and squeals as she holds him in the air, spinning around. “Wheee!”

“Aww, so this is how it feels to be a big sister.” she coos and tosses the boy up before holding him upside down then twirling. “Just think of all the fun things we can do! I can dress you up in a Moogle outfit, put ribbons in that curly hair of yours, and we can have a little party with cookies. This is going to be so much fun!” 

“Do be careful with him Iris.” Monica says and then winces as the boy is tossed into the air. “Iris, please.”

Noctis and Prompto snort as they watch the elders stare at the twosome intently, but then the blonde looks to the timid little brunette who stares up with bright green eyes glistening at Monica and keeps in step with her as she goes to reel forwards when the other tot is tossed too high for her liking.

“Yo Noct.” Prompto says and nudges his friend. “I think little Iggy has a crush.”

“Looks like it.” he snorts as the little toddler looks down at his feet and kicks some dirt around before looking back up at the woman. “Try calling him over, see if he pays attention to you.

“Hey Iggy? Wanna cuddle?” the blonde calls out and to his shock, the little boy looks over with delight and bounds over with his arms up. “Huh, guess he still likes me more.” Prompto says and picks the boy up, giving snuggles to the giggling boy.

Once everything settles down, Monica retreats into the house to make a meal for the hungry toddlers, them dashing away from their caretakers to follow after the woman. They stand a few feet away from her, watching intently with their hands behind their backs and slowly swaying to her humming. 

“So they’ll be back to themselves within a day?” Dustin asks as takes a quick glance at the two small boys.

“That’s what we were told, and we greatly hope so.” Noct says.

“Aww.” Iris begins to whine. “I want Gladdy to stay like this longer, he’s so sweet and tiny. Not all big and a jerk.”

“I think Noct would have to disagree with you on that.” Prompto teases. “Since he’s the only one Gladio seems to dislike.”

“Really? That’s too funny.” the teen chuckles. 

They hear cheers from the little boys as they dash to the table and wait to be placed in their chairs as the older woman sets a couple plates down of food for them along with some juice, getting chuckles from the others. Once set onto their seats, both tots dive into their food with much gusto. Prompto takes a seat next to Ignis and smiles at him, getting a gappy toothed one from the three-year-old. 

“That good little dude?” 

“Yup! Ms. Monica made very good food.” Ignis says and scoops up some saxham rice then offers some to the older man. “Here Mr. Prom, you try.”

“Aww thank you.”

“Probably couldn’t do that with Gladio, he’d bite your hand.” Noctis snickers and pokes the boy’s cheek, getting scowled at by the chipmunk cheeked toddler.

But then to his shock, the boy scoops up some of his food and offers it. Noct cringes at the food though, finding he’s giving him peas.

“Come on Noct, he’s being nice.” Prompto says, a cheeky grin spreading onto his face. “Take his offer. And besides, you shouldn’t teach a child to not like veggies.”

Noctis frowns deeply, but takes a deep breath and leans in to take the food only to have it tossed into his face by the giggling toddler. The boy and his chair are snatched up by Dustin, being set facing the corner as punishment. 

“Even though it’s only for another day, we can’t allow him to exhibit bad behavior.” the man says in case anyone tries to contest the punishment.

The little boy whimpers but faces the wall and kicks his feet back and forth while he waits for his time out to end. Ignis finishes his meal and gets cleaned up before being taken outside to play with Prompto and Talcott. He gleefully chases after Talcott, laughing hysterically as the boy dodges him and runs the other way as Prompto snaps shots of them. Noct steps out onto the porch and leans against the banister, watching the two boys play. It’ll be a lot easier to handle the tots know that they can roam around more and there are others to help out, but he still can’t wait for them to turn back. They have so much left to do. 

“Highness?” Monica says. “Gladiolus has something he would like to say to you.”

The little brunette looks down at the porch, nibbling on his lip and fidgeting with his fingers. “Sorry.”

“Thank you.” Noct says and gives a soft smile.

Gladio looks up at him and then back down before stepping forward to hug the Prince’s legs and then dashing back into the house. Noctis snorts and shakes his head, returning to watching the others play. After sitting down later for a nice dinner, one devoid of food flinging, the boys are taken outside to run around and tire them out before they are taken back inside to be bathed. They were dressed in the remnants of two of Iris former Moogle plushes after Gladio tore the stuffing out of them when his sister suggested they would make cute nighties for the boys if they didn’t have the fillings and were tucked in after Iris read them a bedtime story. The others stay up for a bit, catching up with what had been going on lately and playing a few games of cards before they too settled in for the night. Noct awakens from his sleep, a sudden urge to pee coming over him. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and walks past the bed Ignis and Prompto are sharing, with the little boy tucked up against him and sucking away at his thumb. The Prince retreats into the bathroom but on his way back he hears feet pattering against wooden floors. He assumes it's probably Talcott getting a drink since it’s too soft to be one of the adults. A thud and a soft whimper stop him in his tracks, listening for anything else. A pitiful groan comes from the downstairs followed by sniffling that makes Noctis’ heart drop and he zips down the stairs. He finds Gladio laying on the floor, trembling and whimpering all alone.

“Gladio what's the matter? How come you came down here all by yourself?” Noct says and crouches down next to him. But the boy doesn’t answer and just continues to sob, tears and snot running down his face. “Shh, it’s alright. Come here.” he whispers soothingly and picks the boy up, slightly grimacing as the tot wipes his runny nose on his shirt. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

“I, I wanna go home. I wanna see my mama and daddy.” he whimpers out and wails again. “I miss them so much.”

Noct had wondered when this would come up, though he thought it’d be Ignis that broke down first since he was younger. He cradles the weeping boy in his arms and gently rocks him, trying to think of what to tell the distressed toddler.

“You’re uh, mom and dad are off doing important things right now. And umm, you need to stay here with me, Prompto, Iggy, Cor, Iris, and the others. But don’t worry, we’ll be here for you.”

“Oh, okay. Mama and daddy will sometimes leave me alone with Jared and I get sad. You won’t leave me alone?”

“I won’t leave you alone Gladio.” Noct says and continues to rock the boy, listening until the whimpers stop and his breathing eases before he carries him back upstairs. He carefully lays himself down while keeping Gladio nestled to his chest, rubbing and patting his back. “I wish we could go home too little bub, and everything would be back to normal.”


	5. Chapter 5

Prompto wakes the next morning, feeling something unnaturally warm and sweaty tucked up under his chin. He wrinkles his brows and listens closely as he hears an all too familiar sound from when he would babysit, a stuffy nose. The blonde winces when he hears the poor thing snort snot up through his clogged nostrils only to whimper and begin mouth breathing which also doesn’t sound very good. Prompto lifts his head and looks down at the flushed and sweaty face of Ignis as the poor boy tries to breathe. He looks over and sees Noct out cold, little Gladio laying on his chest with a death grip on the man’s shirt. So he carefully and quietly scoops the sick boy up into his arms and carries him from the room, looking over the banister to see if anyone is up. Thankfully the three older adults are awake and Prompto carefully makes his way down stairs. 

“There wouldn’t happen to be any cold medicine for kids here, Iggy’s coming down sick.” 

Monica stops pouring herself a cup of coffee and zips over to them, pressing the back of her hand to the little boy’s forehead and frowning. “He’s burning up.” she says and then turns and annoyed eye on the blonde. “I told you to make him keep his shoes on when he was outdoors running around, now the poor thing has a fever.”

“I tried, he kept kicking them off because Talcott wasn’t wearing any.” Prompto says and pouts. 

He did try to keep his shoes on him but the tot had a rare moment of badness and tossed them into some mud so he wouldn’t be made to wear them. Now he feels terrible. Ignis sneezes loudly, mucus dripping down from his nose to his chin and the boy begins to whimper as a warm cloth is used to wipe his face.

“Cor and I’ll make a quick run to Taelpar to pick up some medicine and drinks for him.” Dustin says and grabs up his keys before turning to Monica. “How are we on broth?”

“We have some, but it wouldn’t hurt to have extra since having a sick child in our midst means we’re all likely to catch it, or at least Talcott.”

Ignis attempts to breathe through his nose again but can’t and begins to softly cry out. Prompto rocks him and rubs his back soothingly as he continues struggling to breathe, wailing each time he can’t get air through his nose. A thud from the upstairs draws all the adults attention as little feet hurriedly rush down the stairs.

“Why’s Iggy crying? Did someone hurt him?” Gladio asks, concern etched onto his chubby face.

“He’s sick Gladio.” Prompto says. “You should stay back so you don’t get sick too.”

“Give him a warm bath and then rub that stinky stuff on his chest. Mama would do that with me and then bundle me up real tight and rock me.” the little boy says.

“That’s, actually not a bad idea.” Monica says and turns to Prompto. “I’ll start a nice bath for him and then you can soak him until Dustin returns with the medicine.” 

“Okay.” Prompto looks down at the wheezing boy and presses a kiss to his head. “You’ll feel better little guy, I promise.”

“Was I a smart boy?” Gladio asks with big shining eyes.

“You sure were dude, give me a high five.” he says and puts his hand up for the tot to smack. “All right. Could you wake Noct up for me and let him know about Iggy?”

“Oaky-dokey.” Gladio chirps and heads upstairs. 

“Mr. Prom, I don’t feel good.” Ignis whimpers out and coughs harshly.

“I know kiddo, Monica is getting a bath going and Dustin ran to the store to get you stuff to make you feel bett-” The sound of retching makes him immediately stop, his face contorting into disgust as he feels the vomit pool down his front and drip against his feet. “Oh, my, gods.”

Ignis coughs loudly and then lets out a piercing cry. Gladio scampers back down in a rush but as soon as he gets next to the two males he slips on the vomit and lands on his butt, joining in the chorus of sobs that wakes the other occupants in the house. Monica and Iris take the toddlers for their baths as Prompto and Noctis scrub the floors clean and disinfect it. Gladio is redressed and hauled away as he tries to glom on to Ignis protectively with the younger being dried and bundled before quarantined to a room with Prompto and Monica. Eventually, the two elder men return and sorts out the items they had procured with Iris making broth while Ignis is given medicine and bundled up with Prompto snuggling and reading to him. Gladio putters back and forth bringing tissues and drinks for Ignis, but he’ll start whimpering every time the other little one coughs or sneezes and has to be consoled by one of the adults. Ignis falls asleep finally, still slightly congested though, and Gladio trots downstairs to poke at Noctis for attention.

“Will you play with me?”

Noct looks around flabbergasted. Was the kid being serious or was this another one of his tricks?

“Uh, sure kiddo. What do you want to play?”

“Monsters!” the boy squeals and pounces on the older boy. “RAWR!”

Noctis snorts and allows the toddler to climb on him, then holds him in the air like he’s flying. 

“Okay big scary monster, who do you want to maul?”

“Unky Cor!”

The man just stares as the little ‘monster’ flies over to him. He snatches up the boy and tosses him in the air before tickling his belly then hands him back to Noct.

“There, I have defeated the monster.” Cor says with his usual blankness but a hint of a smile creeps onto his lips. 

“Now big sis!”

He is passed along to Iris next who spins him around and blows raspberries on his belly, making the mini Shield squeal loudly and gleefully. After mauling the other two adults, Gladio begins to yawn and rub his eyes.

“Noct I’m tired, could we take a nap?”

“You don’t want to eat lunch first?”

“No, just nappy.”

Noctis smiles and takes the boy upstairs, heading into the room the sick child isn’t occupying. He sets the boy onto a bed and tucks him in before sitting down next to him.

“Can you read to me?”

“Sure.” Noct says and pulls up an app in his phone that he just downloaded the day prior for the tots. 

He finds a nice one and starts reading to the boy, allowing him to cuddle up against him as he rubs his back until soft snoring can be heard. Noct carefully slips his arm out from under the boy and makes sure he’s bundled in before tiptoeing out. He heads over to where Prompto and Ignis are, checking up on the other two.

“How is he?”

“Still sniffling, but his fevers gone down a bit. What was Gladio cackling about earlier? Could hear him all the way up here, Iggy woke up once and was getting sad cause he wanted to go play with him before he fell back asleep.” 

“He wanted to pretend he was a monster and everyone he would maul tickled him.”

“Ah, I see. So I take you two are getting along now?”

“Seems so, after his little break down last night he’s kind of mellowed out with me, it’s nice.” Noct says and frowns. “I miss them.”

“Yeah, even though they’re adorable and sweet as babies, I miss them too.” Prompto sighs and rubs Ignis back softly. “Hopefully by tomorrow they’ll be back to themselves.”

“Yup and then it’s back to the daily grind.”

“Noct!?” a cry calls out.

“He woke back up, should probably go nap with him.”

Prompto snorts “Enjoy lazing it while it last buddy.”

Noct smiles and heads down the hall to where Gladio stands in the doorway looking distraught. He reaches his arms up to the Prince and wiggles his fingers, getting picked up and carried back into the room. Noct lays down next to him and pulls the boy into a soft embrace, smiling softly when the toddler leans up and pecks him on the chin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting, this fill was a blast to do and I'm glad to have been able to share it. :D But all good things must come to an end. I'm gonna bring over more of my fills soon, maybe even some of the NSFW stuff if I can get over my embarrassment. Thank you again!

Noct slowly awakens from his nap, yawning and attempting to rub his eyes but finds he can’t, due to something heavy lying on them. Something really heavy and naked. His eyes fling open in a flash and he slowly peers down at the mess of brown hair on his chest and the large bare shoulders they drape over. No longer was there a small chubby little toddler, but a large naked full grown man. Was this a dream? Or had the effects finally wore off at the most inopportune time. 

“GAH!!! I didn’t do anything, please don’t hurt me!!!!” 

It wore off. Noct tries to wriggle himself out from under his massively large and nude bodyguard all the while hearing Prompto plead for his life as a very angry, albeit nasally, Ignis berates him loudly. 

“What’s going on!?” Iris yells as she rushes up the stairs only to take one glance into the room where Noctis is and turn beet red before running back down the stairs with her hands over her face. “Oh my gods! That is way more of my brother than I ever wanted to see!”

“Dammit, someone help me, he’s crushing the life out of me.” Noct grunts out, not being able to yell to lack of air. But he doubts anyone would hear him over what’s going on in the other room. “Gladio, wake up.”

He begins to blow down at the brown hair, hoping to annoy him enough that the older man will awaken while also trying to wiggle free. It seems to work as Gladio shifts himself, grunting softly as he lifts his head and looks around. His eyes lock onto his Prince’s, a tinge of pink on his cheeks before he groans.

“Fuck, how much did I have to drink last night?”

“Gladio, get off.”

“Oop, sorry Noct.” the large man says and rolls off him nonchalantly. 

Noctis tumbles off the bed and gasps for air, grumbling as he looks up at his grinning Shield, the smug bastard sprawled out on the bed like some centerfold in a smutty magazine. 

“So Princess, care to explain this?” Gladio asks gesturing to his nude body.

Noct frowns and groans, but before he can explain Prompto crawls into the room with a snuffling Ignis wrapped up in a sheet and very peeved. His eyes dart to Noctis before honing in on the nude man on the bed, his eyes slitting angrily.

“What is the meaning of this?” Ignis softly growls before snuffling. “Do choose your words wisely.”

Noct explains the whole ordeal to the two men, from the Malboro spitting on them, how they both became ill and passed out, then to becoming toddlers and how they ended up here. Ignis pinches the bridge of his nose, unsure if his sudden cold or the information he just had to process is giving him a pounding migraine. 

“So you know, you jerks are welcome for us taking care of yous.” Noctis snips.

Ignis sighs and turns to the downtrodden blonde on the floor. “I am sorry Prompto, I merely lost my head upon waking naked and tucked up under you.”

“It’s uh, okay, just glad to have you back to normal.” 

Ignis smiles, but then rubs at his nose and groans. The two redress once their clothing are brought to them, or thrown at them, and join everyone downstairs where they are regaled with tales and pictures of their time as tots much to their chagrin since they do not recall any of what had happened. 

“Aww Gladdy, you were the cutest thing ever.” Iris coos.

“Course I was.” he snorts and snatches his sister up, twirling her around. “You were a cute baby too, we lucked out and got mom’s looks.” 

Ignis groans with annoyance as he tries to breathe through his nose but can’t and rubs at the bridge of his nose. But he turns a slight shade of pink as Monica presses her hand to his forehead then his cheek. 

“The medicine we gave you probably won’t do much for you know since you’re full grown, but it isn’t safe yet to give you an adult dosage.”

“Oh, uh no worries. I can manage without.” Ignis mumbles out before snuffling and stepping away from the woman. 

“Well it’s good you’re all back, it would be a major hindrance if his Highnesses’ Shield and Advisor were no longer there to help him.” Cor tells them.

“Well we can replace Gladio with you, but Ignis would be missed greatly. Even if Iris or Monica could take over cooking.” Noctis teases and gets a flick to his earlobe by his bodyguard. 

The foursome eventually bid goodbye to the others and set off to collect their bounty. Noct offers to take the wheel to allow Ignis more time to rest but despite being sick, the man puts up a fuss and drives.

“So Iggy, did you have a thumb sucking problem as a kid?” Prompto asks as he looks with forlorn at his pictures.

“Unfortunately yes, my mum would put pepper flakes on my finger to deter me.” 

“That’s terrible.”

“It worked though.” he says and then turns an incredulous eye to the younger man while sniffling. “You didn’t let me do it, did?” 

“What? On no, nope.” Prompto says with a nervous laugh. “But I have to say, you were tremendously well behaved.” 

“How was I?” Gladio asks with a grin. “A cute little hellraiser I bet.”

“Hellraiser is putting mildly, I’d rather be stripped naked, dipped in gravy, and tossed to a pack of Voretooths than put up with your bratty ass again.” Noctis grumbles and shifts in his seat.

“Now you know how me and Ignis feel.”

“Hey!” the Prince snaps and glares at his Shield before looking to his Advisor who just turns the other cheek. “I hate you both.” Noctis grunts and looks out at the landscape as it passes them by before looking at the picture sticking out of the pocket in the back of the driver seat.


End file.
